


Trek'in Soulmates

by DarkenedHeart



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: (Because - Shut Up), (sort of), AU - Soulmates, Angst?, Canon, Canon & Non Canon Violence, Canon divergeance, Canon gore, Dubious Kissing?, I don't know how to tag., Jim Kirk does NOT die., Khan is all too pleased with things., M/M, McCoy is angry & annoyed., Most likely OOC, NOT dark., Protective!Spock, Slightly Non-Con kissing, Star Trek: Into Darkness, protective!jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9380246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkenedHeart/pseuds/DarkenedHeart
Summary: Soulmates. Now, before you get all romantic on me, let me point out a few things about this so called 'soul-mate' nonsense. First off, they're nearly non-existent these days. Which is a GOOD thing, because when skin-to-skin contact occurs between with a "soulmate", they feel (to what is best described by the victims) roughly ten thousand megajoules of energy pulsing through their body. And it's not in the 'good and tingly' sort of way either. What it boils down to is this: life is better without a soulmate; plain and simple.---There's a more thorough explanation then the story picks up in Canon for "Star Trek: Into Darkness", where Kirk calls McCoy to the Brig.(*Warning: Lack of movie knowledge may cause confusion as I use Canon frequently to pass the time...*)





	

"Soulmates. Now, before you get all starry-eyed and romantic on me, let me point out a few things about this so called 'soul-mate' nonsense. First off, they're nearly non-existent these days. That's not to say that people are destined to be alone; that's a load of crap to begin with and not worth the mental energy thinking about. Because, One: destiny is a load of crap; and Two: some people just like to be alone. Anyone ever think of that? Sorry. Where was I... Right, well it happens to be that "soulmates" being recorded less and less is a GOOD thing. When a poor soul happens to come in skin-to-skin contact with a "soulmate", they feel (to what is best described by the victims) roughly ten thousand megajoules of energy pulsing through their body. And it's not in the 'good and tingly' sort of way either. It's the 'sometimes I get knocked into a coma for a few weeks' sort. It's the third degree burn sort. Or even the near death sort. My ex-wife met her "soulmate" and the two of them spent a lovely three months side-by-side in the hospital while I watched over them. Of course, once they woke up they were all lovey-dovey immediately, but that's beside the point. What it boils down to is this: life is better without a soulmate; plain and simple. Which is why I have to wonder why I, of all people, had to be connected to a psychopathic killer. What, exactly, did I do to deserve this? And why does he keep staring at me?"

 

\--- - --- -- --- - ---

 

"Bones," Jim Kirk's voice comes over the communicator. "I need you to meet us in the brig."

'Wonder how badly beaten our prisoner is going to be,' McCoy thinks as he heads to the area. Not that he'd blame his captain and friend, of course. He wasn't as close to Pike as Jim was, not even in the slightest, but he was still a good Starfleet officer. Plus, any close friend of Jim's deserved a little but of revenge. Even with all his bright attitude and easy smiles, Jim didn't have too many friends that were that close to him.

In the Brig, McCoy is a little surprised to see their prisoner looking almost pristine. 'Hadn't Jim hit him at all?' Maybe the guy was an android or something.

The doctor moves the device to get at his patient.

"Put your arm through the hole," he indicates to it with a small motion of his body, just in case the other man didn't understand his words. Then, to be polite, he explains his reasons, "I'm going to take a blood sample."

The Harrison fellow approaches the doctor like he's going to take him apart but McCoy's had to deal with far worse than a psychopathic killer and he isn't about to back down.

'Melodramatic,' he grumbles inside his head as the other man rolls up his sleeve to put his arm through. 'Must think he's a movie star the way he-'

McCoy puts his left hand on Harrison's arm and his instantly thrown back, a loud crack of lightning following after him. His body flies across the room until it hits the light pillar on the other side. The structures cracks slightly, a few sparks fly, then the unconscious doctor lands in a heap on the floor.

"Bones!" Jim's fast legs eat up the space between him and his friend. He slides on his knees for the last few inches and he reaches for the man's shoulders, not knowing where to put his hands as he looks the other man over. Bones' cuffs are black, his left hand looks like piece of charcoal with red seeping through the cracks.

"Spock to SickBay," the scientist says in a calm tone. "We are in need of medical assistance in the brig. Doctor McCoy has suffered from injuries of unknown severity."

"What did you do to him?!" Jim spits, turning on his prisoner.

Harrison, who had been pushed back slightly from the event, pulls in his arm to examine his own damage. He brushes away what looks like black ash to reveal a pink handprint, like a long ago healed burn.

"The captain asked a valid question, Mr. Harrison," Spock turns to the man. "What have you done to the doctor?"

"My name..." the man lifts his eyes to stare intently at the Vulcan. "Is Khan."

The sharp eyes slides over to the man still lying motionless on the floor.

"And your doctor...Is my soulmate."

Spock turns a raised eyebrow to Kirk as the captain's focus falls from his prisoner to his friend.

He lets out a curse as the medical staff rush into the brig.

 

Kirk stumbles back as the two nurses approach the doctor. One puts a tricorder to the McCoy's hands while the other hivers one over his head.

"Is he going to be okay?" the captain nearly whispers; it's the strongest he can make his voice right now.

"Severe burns," one of the nurses says.

"He's in shock," the other adds. She looks to her colleague. "We've got to get him to Sick Bay right away."

"Allow me," Spock steps forward to pick the doctor up in his arms, his Vulcan strength making it easy.

"Steady now," one of the nurses warns, still holding a sensor over the doctor's head. "Try not to jostle him too much."

"But walk quickly," the other adds with a frown.

Spock strides out of the Brig, both woman hovering near him as he carries McCoy.

 

Khan turns to the captain, his hand crossing over to cover the print on his arm.

"Your ship has been purposely sabotaged and my people are being contained in those war heads you so eloquently threatened me with earlier."

Kirk turns slowly to the other man.

"I am Khan Noonien Singh, a genetically enhanced being you cannot begin to comprehend," the man states with pride, straighten his chest to make himself impossibly taller. "Regardless of what you might think of me, it is my word you must heed if we are to save your crew and mine. Not to mention the life of my soulmate."

The captain walks straight up to the force field, his anger barely contained as he glares at the other man's calm demeanor.

"You're wrong," he forces out, pointing to Khan. "Bones is a great man. There's no way you're soulmates. You did something to him!"

"Bones?" Khan says the name is if he were testing it out. "An unusual name-"

"You don't get to call him that!" Jim snaps.

"Captain," Spock appears back in the brig, his eyes darting between his leader and the prisoner.

Kirk steps over to the Vulcan, pulling him away from Khan to ask him in a lowered voice, "How's Bones?"

"Still unconscious when I last left him," Spock tells him. "Although the nurses feel inadequate to do the job of the doctor, I have verbally stimulated them to handle the task at hand. I believe they will be adequate."

"I never thought of what might happen if Bones was hurt," Jim runs a hand through his hair as the sight of his friend flying across the room replays without his permission.

"Captain?"

"Yes, Spock?" Kirk lifts his head.

"I did not speak," the Vulcan replies, looking over to their prisoner.

Khan glares at the two officers as they turn towards him once more.

"Are you going to open one of those torpedoes, or not?"

"I'm going to see Bones," Kirk turns and walks out of the room, his first officer on his heels.

"Captain," Spock tries.

"Not now, Spock!" Kim orders, picking up the pace to a near run.

"I hope your captain's feelings towards me will not hinder him to do the logical thing," Khan's voice trails over to Spock.

The Vulcan walks out of the Brig to follow after Kirk.

 

In SickBay, McCoy is lying on a bio bed, his wounded hand in a box while the two nurses hover around him.

"How is he?" Kirk asks, stopping beside his friend. The complete lack of any facial expression was like a punch to the gut. At this point, Jim would rather a deep scowl than the utter nothing he was seeing.

"He's stable," one of the nurses says with a small smile.

"We've got his hand in a regenerator as we speak. Once his hand is healed, we'll try to bring him around."

"Is that wise?" Spock asks. "Should the good doctor not be allowed to come to consciousness on his own?"

"Ordinarily, yes," the first nurse allows with a small grimaces. "But...since Dr. McCoy is supposed to be in charge..."

"I'm sure your doing a wonderful job," Kirk assures the two women. "McCoy will be proud of the two of you. As soon as he wakes up."

"It will be wise, however, to keep the nature of his voyage here to ourselves," Spock speaks up.

Jim huffs a short laugh. "Yeah. I don't think McCoy will be too keen to hear you carried him."

Spock raises a brow, "Indeed."

 

His heavy conscience eventually sways Kirk to listen to Khan and open up one of the torpedoes. It's then that he learns, belatedly from Spock, about the admiral's daughter being on board. He pushes the non-issue aside as the excited blonde dresses in a prepped shuttle craft to head to an uninhabited planet. 

"I'll need some help," Carol explains, so Spock volunteers to go down to the planet to assist.

"Normally, I'd send you with the steadiest hands on the ship," Kirk smirks, then it fades when he remembers his friend's condition. "Though I'm sure Spock will be, as he would describe himself, adequate."

"My ability to handle stressful situations logically will be more than sufficient," the Vulcan agrees over the communicator.

Following Carol's directions, Spock cuts a wire, but it pins his arm in place. They can't beam him out without the torpedo, leaving Carol to desperately rip out several cables in order to stop the countdown.

The entire ship breathes a sigh of relief as Spock reports, "All is well, Captain."

Both scientist looks into the opening with varying forms of surprise; Spock's being nearly non-existent.

"Though I believe our guest in the brig might be telling the truth," the Vulcan adds as he looks to Carol.

 

\- -

 

McCoy opens his eyes slowly. He frowns, unable to remember when he lied down or why. They were on a mission, weren't they? Why would he be lying down?

"He's awake!" Nurse Szuthe's voice rings in his hear nearby. He tries to sit up, but a set of hand coming from another direction keep him down.

"Doctor McCoy," Nurse Laura smiles down at him. "Don't move yet, doctor. Your hand is still in the regenerator."

"Regenerator?" McCoy repeats, looking down to the box trapping his hand. "What happened?"

The two women exchange glances as they stand on either side of their senior officer.

"Ladies," McCoy grunts, sitting up as best he can with one hand stuck in a box. "As the head of this particular department of the ship, I order you to tell me what happened."

"You touched John Harrison-" Szuthe begins.

"And got knocked back from an electric charge-" Laura adds.

"But his name isn't even Harrison-"

"It's Khan-"

"And we think-"

"That you-"

"And he-"

"Are soulmates," they finish together, nervously watching the doctor for his reaction.

McCoy lowers himself back down. 'What the heck?' He sighs as he puts a two finger to the bridge of his nose to stop the headache trying to form behind his eyes.

"How much longer does my hand need in the regenerator?" he asks after taking a moment to compose himself.

"About another half hour or so," Laura answers.

"How is our Captain doing?" he asks next, still not looking at either woman.

"He's currently talking to Khan," Szuthe tells him.

"Do you..." Laura hesitates as she looks to the other nurse. "Do you want us to inform...your-the captain? About you being awake?"

"Don't tell anyone anything right now," McCoy sighs, dropping his hand. He couldn't stop the headache after all. He tries to relax. "Just...Tell me when the regenerator is done. I need to get back to work as soon as possible."

"Yes, doctor," the women murmur, checking the machines before walking away.

 

\- -

 

Khan opens his eyes as Kirk and Spock step in front of his cell.

He smiles. "Are you ready to hear the rest?"

 

\- -

 

McCoy is just starting to sit up, his hand finally out of the regenerator, when Kirk strides in.

"Bones!" Jim brightens when he sees his friend awake and up. "What are you doing? Isn't it too soon for you to be up?"

"How am I supposed to do my job unconscious?" the doctor grumbles back. He pokes at his healed hand gingerly, the skin feeling tender but firm. There's a zigzag scar running from his palm and over his wrist, stopping just below the pulse point. Since that part of him was in the regenerator, it means the mark is permanent. (Barring specialized surgery.) With a grimace, McCoy pushes off the bio bed to stand in front of the captain. "Did anyone get that blood sample?"

"No," Jim frowns. "We were a little preoccupied with you being thrown across the room."

The doctor grunts his approval, "Probably best to wait until the limited medical staff had returned fully. I'll get some gloves and try again."

"Bones," Jim stops his friend with a hand to the other man's arm. "You don't have to go near him. One of the nurses can do it. I'll watch out for them."

"It's my job, Jim," McCoy counters, removing his arm. "And since I'm no longer incapable of doing said job, I'd like to get back to it."

Spock moves to stand in the way of the other man and the doctor scowls.

"Not the hobgoblin too?" he huffs. "What 'logical' excuse do you have for me not going?"

"I have no excuse, Dr. McCoy, but I do have a few reasons that are particularly on point for this particular quandary."

"In English, Spock?"

"Although it would appear impossible, the fact that our prisoner may be your soulmate cannot be overlooked or denied," the Vulcan explains, hands moving to clasp behind his back. "You are also recently healed from an encounter from the man and could, therefor, have psychological difficulties being in the same room as him."

"Psychological difficulties!" Bones sputters. "Listen, you pointy-eared Vulcan! I am a doctor, not a mental patient! I know what I'm doing. I won't allow this "soul-mate" crap get in my way. If your so darn worried, you can be there with me, but I'm doing it!"

"Not if the captain were to order you not to," Spock adds, looking to the man.

McCoy turns a cold glare to his friend and leader.

"Jim..." he starts, more as a warning than a request. "I can do this. Heck, I'm the only one who SHOULD do this. What happened to me might happen to someone else!"

"It didn't happen to me," Kirk states. "I hit him, several times, in the face. I didn't feel a tingle."

"What?" Bones' brow furrows. "Is he genetically enhanced or something?"

"According to him, yes," Spock steps in. "But a thorough work up of his blood would not go amiss."

"Hence why we shouldn't be standing around squawking like birds!"

The first officer turns to Kirk, "The choice is yours, Captain."

Jim and Bones lock eyes, neither man backing down with their hard glare.

"Fine," the blonde relents, looking away reluctantly. "But," he adds with a pointed finger, returning his gaze. "I want you wearing protection and not left alone with him for a moment."

"Are you my captain or my mother," McCoy grumbles under his breath, heading to the storage cabinet where the supplies he needed were.

"Perhaps it would be wise to bring Khan to Sick Bay instead?" Spock suggest. "If another dramatic event were to take place, the doctor will already be in the best place for treatment."

"Say," McCoy turns to the first officer. "How did I get here anyway? Was it the nurses?"

"Captain to security," Kirk speaks up over the comms. "I want six men to bring Khan to SickBay as soon as you can."

"Sir," Sulu's voice comes over the line. "There's an unknown vessel approaching..."

 

\- -

 

As Kirk and Spock go to the bridge to speak to new vessel, Khan is brought into SickBay and placed on a bio bed. The man's laser focus is directed to McCoy as the doctor puts on his thickest pair of medical gloves.

"Let's try this again, shall we?" McCoy remarks, motioning for the man to give him his arm.

Khan, his arms bound by the cuffs on his wrists, lifts both arms to place them in the doctors hand.

"You've marked me, doctor," Khan says slowly, watching the other man's reaction as he takes the blood sample.

Removing the hypo, McCoy checks the man's arms and finds the handprint, HIS handprint, on the left one where he touched him. He nods to it before releasing the arms to fall gently to the owner's lap. He moves to his machines to run some tests, feeling Khan's eyes boring into his back.

"The captain says you're genetically engineered?" the doctor remarks as he presses in the commands. "What does that do for you?"

"It makes me better," the man states as a fact.

"Humble," McCoy huffs with a roll of his eyes.

"What is your name, Doctor?" Khan asks, his voice sounding softer.

The ship's intercom comes alive with the conversation between Admiral Marcus and Captain Kirk.

McCoy pauses to listen, his eyes looking at the machines running the tests without really reading anything.

 

The conversation turns with McCoy's stomach as the admiral admits to all his sins. The ship is then attacked and he loses his balance, his body falling backwards as it tries to right itself. A firm set of hands hold him steady and he whips around to see Khan turned in the bio bed towards him, arms reaches out to hold him still, the security team pointing their weapons at him warily.

"At ease," McCoy tells the guards, stepping away from Khan, only to be tossed back towards him when they're hit again. He lets out a loud curse as he grabs hold of a bolted down table so it won't happen again.

 

The shaking stops as suddenly as it started and McCoy's machine beeps with a discovery. The doctor busies himself with looking over the information instead of the man determined to stare at him like he's going to devour his very soul. Maybe he was. McCoy didn't know enough about the man to know for sure.

 

Kirk comes into the room to ask Khan for help, of all things.

"What will I get in return?" Khan asks of the captain.

"How about a few more hours to live?" McCoy finds himself saying. He ignores how that makes the other man smile at him.

"I will personally guarantee the life of your crew."

"You can't even guarantee the life of your own crew."

"Then let's just all die and call it quits!" the doctor throws his hand up in the air as he turns to glare at the two. "Snipping back and forth isn't going to save anyone. What are you, Khan? A warrior, or a big ole baby?"

"Very well," Khan bows his head to the doctor. "I will help the captain."

"It's about time," the doctor rolls his eyes again. Of course, when he learns HOW Jim is planning on getting to the other ship, he starts to sing a different tune.

 

"Are you out of your mind, Jim?"

The captain is dressing in the specialized suit beside their prisoner, his face grim as each piece clicks into place.

"Assist Spock as much as you can," Kirk says as an answer.

Something overtakes McCoy; a powerful tug deep in his chest that has him turning towards his soulmate.

"Don't let him die out there."

Khan lifts his head to the doctor, his eyes briefly darting to the blonde before trying to eat at McCoy's soul again.

"If I am permitted to finally learn your name, doctor," he allows.

"McCoy," the doctor says without waiting a second. "If you follow through with the deal, I'll tell you the whole thing."

"Bones-" Jim starts, but is cut off.

"Consider him the most protected man in this entire galaxy," Khan says confidently, placing his helmet on his head.

With a nod, McCoy turns and heads to the bridge.

 

\- -

 

As if trying to test Khan at his word, Kirk's helmet is hit and he soon loses his ability to see his way in. Khan returns from a short visit off the radar to bring the captain with him onto the ship where Scotty, who had been more than instrumental in the fight against Admiral Marcus, lets them in.

McCoy heaves out a deep sigh of relief as Kirk assures them that they're safe and moving on to the next part of the plan.

 

 

Spock, in a fit of inspiration, calls up his older self to talk about their mysterious prisoner-turned aid.

When McCoy hears what the older Vulcan has to say about his soulmate, he cursing the universe in general once again.

Before Spock signs off with himself, McCoy steps forward slightly with a, "Wait!"

Both versions of Spock turn to the doctor.

"In your version of events, was McCoy also Khan's soulmate?"

Older Spock's eyebrows rise slightly as an uneasy silence settles over the bridge.

"No," the Vulcan says with what definitely sounds like an emotion, perhaps pity or remorse. "I'm sorry, Doctor."

"Just my luck," McCoy sighs with a tight, fake smile. "Thanks all the same."

The feed is dropped and the younger Spock jumps up from his seat.

"I have a plan that will require your assistance," the Vulcan states.

"You're not even going to give me a minute to let the fact that my destiny is screwed on a monumental scale?"

"If the circumstances were less dire, Doctor McCoy-"

"Shut up and just tell me already."

"That sentence is grammatically incorrect."

"Do you want my help, or not?"

 

\- -

 

  
_Vengeance_ is taken. The bridge is under a new leader's control. Admiral Marcus is defeated with Kirk's phaser pointed at his head. Scotty watches over the downed Khan as his captain orders their superior to relinquish the chair for the second time.

Marcus roars at Kirk, his utter refusal to let go of his plans displayed for all to see.

Then Khan gets up, his unconsciousness faked, or perhaps he just got over the stunning sooner, but nevertheless he's up and attacking. He takes the others down easily, knocking out Scotty before beating down Kirk and breaking Carol's leg. He grabs hold of Marcus's head and grins as he crushes the man's skull. A gruesome death for a manipulative man.

 

\- -

 

McCoy is sweating as he eases out another frozen member of Khan's crew.

'That makes seventy, only two left to go,' he looks over to his nurses who were hard at work following his orders to get done in time.

 

\- -

 

The _Vengeance_ hails the _Enterprise_ and Khan points his phaser at Kirk as he holds him in his clutches.

"Release my crew," Khan orders.

"Our transport capabilities are offline."

"Thankfully, mine work just fine."

Khan tosses the captain to the ground as if he were a toy, kicking the man to keep him there before striding over to the captain's chair to sit.

It's a simple trade, one crew for another, with Khan threatening to kill all of the remaining crew aboard the _Enterprise_ by taking out its life supports.

"If you do that, you will also end the life of Doctor McCoy," Spock points out with a slight tilt of his head. "You will be responsible for the murder of your soulmate."

"McCoy made it very clear what he thought of our bond by his refusal to acknowledge me in SickBay and his request to keep his captain safe," Khan defects indifferently. "Destiny or not, it doesn't seem to be."

"Now," Khan adds as a smile creeps up his face, almost reaching his eyes. "Shall we begin?"

 

Spock lowers the shields. Khan transports the torpedoes to his ship.

"I kept up my end of the bargain," the Vulcan reminds the other man.

"Yes," Khan smiles as the others on the bridge glow with transporter lights. "It seems fitting that a captain should go down with his ship."

Kirk, Carol, and Scotty appear in the brig.

 

McCoy hunches over to grab a tricorder. As he starts to lean back, the world around him brightens and he disappears.

 

With the video channel still open, the crew watch in horror as McCoy appears beside Khan.

"What the devil?" the doctor sputters as he straightens. His eyes widen when he sees Spock staring at him through the screen. "What are you doing over there?"

"Return the doctor," Spock orders, his mind counting down to when the torpedoes were designed to explode.

"He's my soulmate, therefor part of my crew," Khan coolly. "I'll also need a doctor to assist me in reviving our crew."

"My crew's back on the _Enterprise_!" McCoy argues.

"Not anymore," the other man deflects, hand moving to fire on the Enterprise.

"What the blazes do you think you're doing?" McCoy steps forwards to grab the arm; his captor doesn't even bother to look up. "There are people aboard that vessel who did nothing to you!"

The torpedoes explode, shaking the Vengeance.

"NO!" The video blinks out as Khan grabs hold of McCoy so that the man can't fly across the bridge and be injured. The soldier pulls the doctor into his lap and wraps an arm around his middle to keep him in place as he tries to navigate the damaged ship. Earth's gravity drags the burning mass of tattered metal from space and Khan slams on the controls when he's unable to stop it.

"Is now a bad time to mention I have aviophobia?" McCoy shouts, hands gripping the sides of the chair tightly as the ship shakes towards its end.

Khan's hold on the doctor becomes tighter.

 

\- -

 

"Bones is where?" Kirk shouts as he stumbles onto the bridge.

"Aboard the _Vengeance_ which is currently heading to crash land in San Francisco," Spock reiterates.

"How did he get aboard the ship?"

"Khan teleported him."

"Why didn't you get him back?"

"It was impossible with the Vengeance's shields up, captain."

"What about now?"

"Now we cannot get a lock on the doctor."

"Follow that spaceship and see if you can minimize the damage!" Kirk orders, heading to his chair.

"Aye, sir."

 

\- -

 

"Where exactly are you aiming this thing?" McCoy shouts, unable to interpret the readouts through his rapidly beating heart.

Khan narrows his eyes. "If nothing else, I will destroy Starfleet headquarters and gain some recompense for my crew."

"Yeah, and tack on a few more sins to the list!" the doctor tries to twist in the hold, but it's impossible. "Listen, Khan, I don't know you or what you've been through, but killing a bunch more people ain't gonna help your case."

"Oh, McCoy, I didn't know you cared," the other man mocks.

"I don't!" the doctor says. "Mainly because I try not to associate myself with mindless killers. Now, going by the death grip you've got my middle in, you're at least partially interested in my welfare."

"Partially," Khan nods.

"Then why don't you listen to me and crash this death trap somewhere it won't harm anyone?"

"At the rate and speed we are currently moving, no casualties is an impossibility."

"Then at least TRY and put it some place where people have a chance! You're some sort of super-man! Figure something out that will send us off course to a better location!"

"For a price," Khan counters.

"For the love of- Fine! Anything from me and hurry it up!"

The super human is off like a shot, leaving the doctor to cling desperately to the captain's chair as he lunges for the controls and directs the ship towards the ocean. They graze over an island, destroying half the house on top of it as they do so, but it's remarkably the most damage they cause.

As the ship slows in its watery end, Khan turns back to the gaping McCoy with a Cheshire grin.

"Now, doctor," he says the title slowly, straightening as he eyes the man like a predator. "About my payment."

McCoy doesn't like the look he's getting. Not at all. He prefers the soul-eating one. Actually, he'd much rather have an 'I'm going to kill you' look right about now.

As Khan steps closer, a lump forms in McCoy's throat as he freezes in the captain's chair, unable to move.

'Come on, Leonard! You've faced worse than this!' McCoy's mind scolds as Khan puts a hand on either side of his chair.

Khan runs the back of his fingers over McCoy's face, sending trails of sparks in his wake. Would it always feel like electricity when they touched? McCoy couldn't remember feeling it when he was sitting in the other man's lap.

The visual sends the doctor's imagination into overdrive as his face heats up.

"I'm going to make something...undeniably clear, McCoy," Khan murmurs, his fingers trailing to the back of the doctor's head to intertwine in the short strands there. He pulls his soulmate close, their lips hovering so close they rub when the enhanced human speaks again, "You are mine."

Khan presses their lips together and McCoy's arms flail as they try to grab hold of something. It's almost literally electrifying. The contact stimulates to an almost painful degree and McCoy desperately fights back a groan his throat tries to emit.

The doctor's arms decide to rest on Khan's biceps as the man continues to hold the doctor and investigate his mouth. A hand on McCoy's chin forces his mouth open. A tongue slides in, pulling the groan from inside the doctor's chest despite his best efforts.

When Khan finally pulls back, his soulmate is flushed and breathing heavily.

A blast of energy hits the super human in the chest, sending him across the partially destroyed bridge to land with a crack on one of the control boards.

"You okay, Bones?" Jim's voice reaches his friend's ears moments before his body does, one arm pointing his phaser at the enemy moving to stand. The blonde glances between his enemy and the doctor worriedly. "Did he hurt you?"

"I'm fine, Jim!" McCoy assures him. "How about the crew? Are they alright?"

"No more worse off than when you last left them," the captain smirks. He steps in front of his friend when Khan gets to his feet.

Spock moves towards Khan's right while four security men take the man's left.

"I should kill you all for what you did to my crew," Khan seethes, sharing his glare with everyone but his soulmate.

"Your crew is still alive and well aboard the _Enterprise_ ," Spock explains.

"What?" the super human's eyes widen. "How did- Ah," he relaxes as a mocking smile takes over his shock. "Very clever, Mr. Spock. You removed them and sent over only the explosives."

"Spock's cold but he ain't that cold," McCoy remarks.

"Not only that, you had the good doctor do it," Khan notes with a raised chin. "Very good, McCoy. Thank you."

"Save your speeches for your trial," Kirk growls. He motions to the security team. "Secure him."

"Doctor McCoy," Khan turns to the doctor with a pleasant smile as he lifts his wrists towards the approaching men. "You still owe me a full name. Perhaps you would be kind enough to visit me later and tell me in private?"

"I could just tell you now," McCoy offers, half hanging over the captain's chair to see around Kirk who was still standing in front of him.

"I'd prefer in private," his soulmate grins. "Who knows what else me might be able to discuss."

"Get him out of here!" Captain Kirk orders his men once they've secured Khan's wrists.

The super soldier keeps his eyes aimed towards the doctor as he's dragged off the bridge.

As soon as he's out of sight, Jim and Spock turn to McCoy.

"What happened?" the blonde asks first.

"Have you sustained any damage from Khan?" Spock adds before the other man is answered.

"Did he touch you?" Jim pushes, his voice rising. "I swear, I'll kill him if he so much as-"

"You cannot kill the prisoner, Captain," the first officer points out.

"He'd probably come back to life!" the blonde argues.

"One cannot assume that the vigor of another is probable cause to inflict harm."

"Will you two shut it?" McCoy barks, finally getting to his feet as he pushes the arguing men out of his way. "Khan didn't do anything to me." The technical lie tastes bitter on his tongue, but he's not about to tell the two other men the details so he powers through. "I actually managed to convince him not to level Starfleet, so you're welcome by the way."

"Thank you for your efforts in arresting Mr. Singh," Spock monotones.

"Careful there, Spock," the doctor glares at the other man. "Your Vulcan sarcasm is showing."

"Vulcans do not use sarcasm."

 

\--- - ---

 

Khan's trial date is set and Dr. McCoy picks up the samples of the man's blood from off the ship and takes them to a Starfleet hospital to work on them. All the test results from before are there, now he just has some experiments to run if he wants to figure his soulmate out.

'Huh,' McCoy runs a hand over his tired face. 'Didn't think I'd ever think of that guy with that title. Must be messed up in the head more than I thought.'

The door opens with a hiss and McCoy turns to greet his visitor, thinking it's Jim.

"Hello, doctor," Khan smiles at him, dressed all in black and not looking under arrest in the slightest. "Care for that talk?"

"How are you here?" the doctor stands as he reaches for a the call button behind him.

The super human takes one long stride to grab hold of the arm and pull it away from the communicator.

"I came to see you, McCoy," Khan fakes a look of sadness. "Aren't you happy to see your soulmate?"

The contact burns this time, like the anger surging through McCoy as he stares the other man down.

"I don't know what's going on between us, but we're NOT soulmates."

Khan's grip tightens, "Denial is useless, doctor."

"What do you expect from me?" McCoy demands, his still free hand going for a hypo spray. He tries to remember all the different substances he had on the counter before the madman stepped in. 

Khan appears to be a mind reader. He grabs hold of the doctor's other wrist and pins it with the other one. To an outsider, it would appear that two people were holding hands. Not one man being threatened by another.

'He hasn't actually threatened me yet,' McCoy corrects himself in his head. He rephrases his last question, "What do you want?"

The super human smiles, "You."

"Well, too bad," the doctor scowls. "You're not getting me."

The smile becomes tight, the edges turning downwards on the expressive criminal's face.

"I beg to differ, McCoy."

Khan lets go of the doctor long enough to punch him in the face with a powerful left hook. McCoy begins to fall to the ground unconscious, but his soulmate catches him.

"Come," the super soldier says to the man sleeping in his arms. He turns towards the window and jumps out of it with his prize.

 

\- -

 

McCoy wakes to a sore face and a pounding headache. He reaches for the main area of pain and quickly realizes his hands are tied. Letting out a curse, he tries to focus on his surroundings, only to discover his hands are cuffed on the other side of a pole in a small room. He doesn't specialize in vessel schematics, he's a doctor after all, but he gets the sinking feeling he's in a ship of some sort. He uses the pole to pull himself to his feet, twisting his wrists in the vintage looking cuffs on his wrists when he stands to see if there's any give to get out.

A door hisses open behind him and he turns to see Khan step into the room.

"Apologies, McCoy," the super human ducks his head with his hands behind his back. "I wish that I could have brought you without violence."

"You can make it up to me by letting me go right now," the doctor says with command in his tone.

Khan's eyes slide from the doctor's eyes to his mouth. McCoy stiffens when a long arm reaches across his front to touch the sore area.

"I have caused you to bleed," Khan says softly, his other arm going to the doctor's right arm to hold him in place. "Shall I kiss it better?"

McCoy looks away, ignoring how the other man's feather-like touches send shivers down his spine. He grips the pole tighter with his right hand while his left clenches into a fist, resolutely keeping his focus turned away.

"Now, now, doctor," Khan chuckles deep in his chest as he raises his head to look the man in his clutches over. "We're going to be spending a rather long time together. Do you really wish to waste so much of that in resolute silence?"

"Where did you get these cuffs?" McCoy shakes them slightly, letting the chains speak louder than his words. If the super human robbed a museum, then maybe Starfleet will have a trail to follow. Making it easier to rescue him.

"A gift from Marcus," Khan's voice is dripping with hatred, the hand on the doctor's arm tightening but not to the point of causing pain. "They were exactly where he left them when he last pulled them out, but that," he pushes a finger against McCoy's chin, his greater strength forcing the doctor to turn his head towards him. "is not something worth discussing, McCoy."

"What exactly do you expect to happen?" McCoy growls. "I'm a Starfleet medical officer! A doctor! Not some love-blind runaway criminal! I have responsibilities! Friends! I don't know much about you, but what I do know tells me I want nothing to do with you!"

Khan's face blanks, his finger on the doctor's chin curling under the man's chin as his thumb presses softly on the front.

McCoy can feel his body trembling. Not in fear, even facing flying death traps, he never shakes in fear. Not in excitement, because there's nothing exciting about being abducted by a psychopath and being toted around who-knows-where. It's anger. Anger at Khan, the universe, himself, you name it, he's probably ticked off about it. Given enough time, he could come up with something to be angry at Jim with!

"You..." the super human draws the word out, his mouth forming it completely as if testing it out. "Are my soulmate."

"Not by choice," the doctor returns with a slight bite.

"We cannot choose our destiny, McCoy," Khan points out, leaning in.

"I can choose to defy it," McCoy counters. "I can chose to fight it tooth and nail, and I'll tell you now, Khan, I'm down right nasty when I need to be."

The super human hums, his head turning to peck at the injured corner of the doctor's mouth before pulling back again.

"At the very least, you should inform me of your full name," Khan says, eyes locked on his soulmate. "My name is Khan Noonien Singh."

McCoy wishes he had some of the other man's strength so he could bend the infernal pole and put SOME space between himself and his so-called soulmate.

He looks away again, face heating up due to purely natural reasons as he grouses out, "Leonard."

"Leo-nard?" Khan repeats.

"No." McCoy glares at the other man. "Leonard. Leonard H."

"What does the 'H' stand for?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because, unlike you," Khan smiles. "I'm not one to war against that which is given to me."

"I am not a gift!" McCoy shouts. "I am a man! Not a toy! Not something for you to grab-" he shakes the cuffs sharply, the chain clanging against the pole. "-and drag around all you want! You're just a power-hungry mongrel who needs to be put back in his box before he can harm anyone else!"

McCoy expects a scowl or a deep frown. He expects the super soldier human to get angry, to shout, push at him, maybe even hit him again.

He does not, however, expect the delighted smile.

"We are indeed a perfect match, Leonard McCoy," Khan's hand on the doctor's chin slides up the jaw to cup the man's face. "Your fire is truly inspiring. I cannot wait until you direct it towards me."

"That's never gonna happen," McCoy seethes.

"We shall see," his soulmate remarks.

Khan leans in again to cover McCoy's lips with his own. He keeps the doctor steady with his arm around the other man's body, hand on his arm, and the other on his face.

McCoy stiffens, his body jerking with his conscious desire to get away. The contact isn't painful, though. It's wonderful, soft and almost pleading and the doctor soon finds himself melting into it instead of fighting against it.

The world shakes around them and Khan growls as he pulls away from his soulmate.

"It appears your captain has found you faster than I would have liked," the super human remarks with utter distain. He strokes McCoy's face tenderly as his expression softens. "Until we meet again."

In black, blurred moment, Khan has a hypo in his hand and at McCoy's neck. The doctor's brain fired of with all the possibilities of what the drug could be as the world falls away from him and his eyes close.

Khan holds tight to his soulmate and eases him onto the floor. He removes the cuffs quickly, checks the wrists for damage, then places the hands on the unconscious man's stomach carefully. He wastes a few more seconds to brush a stray hair in McCoy's face out of the way, then he rises to his feet and runs from the room.

 

\- -

 

Kirk's blood is boiling, his ears ringing with anger he can't express as he approaches the downed craft. The second he hear Khan had escaped, he rushed to where Bones was. When he didn't find his friend, he instantly knew the criminal had taken him. Thankfully, Spock was there to speak sense when he started demanding Starfleet to hand over whatever ship was available to chase after the criminal and rescue McCoy. 

None of that mattes now, the blonde tells himself as Spock cracks the security code to gain them entry. All that matters is to get Bones back, safe and sound, before Khan can try to manipulate him or harm him in any way.

The ship is eerily quiet and appears to be empty. With every step that leads him to another empty space, Kirk's anxiety rockets up another level. When he gets to the rear end of the ship where the cargo was kept, he can finally breathe.

"Bones!" Jim shouts, running to his friend, regardless of the possibility of Khan hiding somewhere on the ship. His friend is out like a light, his face pinched in confusion in his sleep rather than lax like it should be.

"Doctor McCoy!" Jim tries the title next, shaking his friend. "Can you hear me?"

Spock steps into the room, his weapon holstered as he looks down at his two crewmates. "There are some footprints that lead to a take-off point of yet another space craft a few meters from this location, leading me to believe that this scenario and the subsequent escape was planned."

"How could Khan have planned all this while in custody?" Kirk asks, lifting his head to look at the Vulcan.

"I do not know, captain," Spock answers, sounding slightly displeased.

McCoy can hear familiar voices. Was his abduction just a dream? Had he just fallen asleep at his desk again? He opens his eyes to find out for himself.

"Jim?" he whispers, his body still weak from what Khan gave him, if that really happened.

"Bones!" the blonde turns back to his friend with a large smile. "You're awake! How are you feeling? Do you know what happened?"

McCoy groans as he lifts a hand to his sore face. When it comes back dotted with blood he lets out a tired sigh.

"Khan paid me a little visit," the doctor drawls unhappily. "Seems even 'advanced humans' go crazy once someone mentions the term 'soulmate'."

"Did he assault you, doctor?" Spock asks.

"Spock," Jim glares at him.

"I am merely inquiring for McCoy's physical and mental well being, captain."

"The only thing he did was knock me out." McCoy assures them, adding a grumbled, "Twice." as he pushes himself up. Jim helps him get all the way to his feet and he pats the blonde on the shoulder with, "Thanks, Jim."

"We should return McCoy to Starfleet medical just in case," Spock states. "Khan might have done something to him that we are unaware of."

"What, like poison?" the doctor huffs. "If he wanted me dead, he had plenty of chances."

"Perhaps he wishes to draw it out?"

"For what 'logical' reason?"

"Criminals do not always use logic when making nefarious plans, doctor."

"Spock," Jim interrupts when he sees Bones' anger flare. "Why don't we just get out of here for now? I'm sure you'll want to report what we found? Maybe see if someone can intercept any mysterious ships making a sudden getaway?"

"Indeed," the Vulcan nods.

McCoy heads for the exit, "I, for one, could use a drink."

Rotten soulmates messing up his life for a second time. What was next? A tribble coming back to life to declare its undying love?

 

 

  -  -  -  -  -  -

**Author's Note:**

> Meh. Not my best work, but it wouldn't leave me alone so I got it out of my system.  
> \---  
> I am legally inclined to state I own nothing.


End file.
